Trinity Blood: Arcana Imperii
by Avril D.C
Summary: Before Esther is told she is Albion's heir, Abel already knows about it. The fated pair take on several new missions; Esther is put on an experimental drug to give her vampire abilities and Abel is starting to lose his head over her. AxE, R&R please!
1. Hidden Agenda

"Abel," his earpiece whispered and crackled next to his bed. He hoped it was just his sleepy head playing tricks on him.

"Abel, are you there? Please respond."

Nope, no such luck. He reached out a hand from beneath the warm pocket of blankets over his head and put the piece to his ear.

"Yes, Cardina-" he yawned, "-al."

"Please come to my office right away."

Abel groaned. He wanted to say no and roll over but something about the tone in her voice made him wonder what the matter was. Still, the thought of finally getting a good night's rest taken away from him again plagued him. "I'm on my way."

He begrudgingly pushed the blankets off, cringing as the cool air hit his bare chest. He slipped his cassock over his head and fumbled to get his boots on. He left his jacket and Lilith's cross on the hanger.

As he walked down the hallway, he paused at Esther's door. He listened for a moment, until he could discern the sound of her soft breathing, and then continued down the hallway.

"Abel, please sit down," said Caterina looking up at him and putting down a file of papers in front of her.

Abel sat down, rubbed some of the sleep from his eye, and tried to refrain from saying anything about being woken up in the middle of the night. With sufficient senses and peripheral vision it suddenly hit him.

"Where is father Tres? I didn't see him even in the corridor. You shouldn't be unaccompanied."

"Father Tres is currently patrolling the grounds. I sent him away because… well I deemed it appropriate to inform you first."

Abel straightened in his chair, watching as Caterina slid the same file she'd been reading towards him.

"As you know, when her majesty Brigitte II of Albion passed away there had been much clamor over who would take the throne in her succession."

"Yes, but hadn't they concluded that Colonel Spencer was the only heir left? Her late mother was the wife of crown prince Gilbert."

"Correct. Unfortunately there have been some problems with Spencer's rule that have not been easily kept below the public's radar. News reports now claim that Mary is an illegitimate child, conceived before prince Gilbert had married. We knew this to be true but with such dire need for a new rule, they allowed her to take the throne. Also, Albion's underground continues to spawn hostile factions citing that the Queen is holding them by force. Rather than their citizens all living together in peace, as had been falsely observed during Brigitte's reign, they claim they are being oppressed and there is now talk of another insurgence."

"I see, but what does this-"

"All of this pales in comparison…"

"Comparison to what?" Abel had reached the end of the file, he curiously looked for a page that he had missed, but there was none.

"To this," Caterina slid forward another file. Abel's stomach turned, what could be worse than another rebellion? He picked up the file and opened the cover. Caterina glanced down and away dejectedly.

"W-what?" Abel's brow furrowed in confusion and worry; he read through it again just to confirm his fears. "Caterina this can't be true!" Abel stood and fiercely planted the files on the desk with both hands.

"But it is true, Abel. Sister Kate confirmed this with information from Sister Esther's last physical report contrasted with Brigitte's prophesies. Esther bears a star-shaped birthmark on her side; she is the 'Star of Hope' and Albion's only true successor. "

"Then what… what's going to happen now? Esther…"

"Esther does not even know who her real father was and you are not to tell her." Caterina raised a finger, not pointing, but scolding.

"Don't you think it would be best if she were… I mean since Queen Mary is in such a dilemma. Don't you believe that Esther can lead Albion to peace?"

"I do, but it isn't yet that time." Caterina folded her hands.

Abel glared at her with a half angry and half sorrowful look, although he wasn't sure why it was sorrow.

Abel had tried to sleep again for the remaining hours of darkness, but could only toss and turn. What was Caterina's ultimate plan for keeping Esther from becoming Queen? What would happen when that time actually came?

He roamed the hallways and corridors aimlessly, thinking of all possibilities of all mistakes that could be made. He almost couldn't stand the thought of having to keep this secret from her. How could he continue on missions with her, putting her in danger? Lilith's cross swayed in front of him, the chain hit his belt buckle as he stopped. Unknowingly he'd walked in a complete circle back to the dormitory halls. He held Lilith's cross in his hand so it would not jangle as he leaned towards his door.

"I will protect all humans," he quietly said to himself, placing his free hand on the door.

"Father Nightroad?" Abel snapped out of his quiet slump and turned to find the voice that had spoke his name.

"Oh, good morning Miss Esther! I didn't see you there!" A genuine smile spread across his face.

"Are you on your way to breakfast?" Abel's stomach growled rather loudly, "I suppose that's a yes?" Esther smiled.

"But of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! One just won't have enough energy to put misbehaving vampires in their place without a good hearty meal!" They turned to walk down the hallway together.

Abel, Tres, and Esther stood before Caterina, sitting at her desk. Tres's gaze stayed forward and still just to the left of Caterina. Esther stood tall, with her hands folded in front of her. Abel pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose as Caterina started to speak.

"Salvatore Degenoa. He's killed more than 30 people in two separate attacks here in Rome. We believe that he is trying to target smaller churches and loyal factions here in Rome but there hasn't been enough of a trace to make any conclusions about who he's working for."

Abel stepped forward and picked up the file in front of him, he quickly scanned the local map and nodded gently.

"This says that Degenoa is a water spirit?" Abel put the file back down, confused.

"Correct, he's been using elemental powers in his attacks. It has been described as the 'Noose of Neptune'. I want you to gather intelligence on Degenoa and find out if there is an ulterior motive, possibly someone funding him or another group he may be a part of."

"Positive," Tres said in his monotone echo, "Preparations will be made immediately."

All turned to leave.

"Sister Esther," Caterina said softly.

Esther turned around as she heard the door close behind her.

"I wanted to ask you personally if the title of Saint offends you." Caterina stood and came around from behind her desk to face Esther.

"Saint…" Esther mused for a moment, biting her lip.

"You seemed upset upon hearing that title at the opera in Istvan, I wondered why."

"It's not that I take offence to it your eminence, it's just that I feel that I haven't really done anything that merits that honor. There have been so many good people before me…" tears reached Esther's eyes as the image of Bishop Laura crossed her thoughts.

"There is more to you than meets the eye, Esther Blanchett." Caterina bowed her head and smiled. "The road is long; you need only worry yourself with what lies ahead of you and remember that you are not alone."

"Yes my lady," Esther swallowed her tears and stood tall. "Thank you."

Esther managed a weak smile and excused herself, quietly sighing relief as she closed the door.

"Wahh!"

"Oh, Miss Esther, I'm sorry. Are you alright? I just—"Abel glanced away for a moment.

Esther regained her sense of self and looked up at him, she never noticed how much taller than her he really was. "Father Nightroad?"

"I just want you to know… that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I…" he put his hand on her cheek, "I care about you, Esther, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I won't stand for it." He smiled as he saw her cheeks light up in faint rose color.

"I don't know what to say-"Esther couldn't speak anyway, the touch of his hand even with a glove, was so warm and close. Time slowed down, and she could hear his steady breath.

Abel took her in his arms, wrapping himself around her, and slowly slipped a small tracking device under her collar. Although this embrace had originally been a ploy to plant this device, he couldn't help but pause another minute to truly feel her against him.

"Father I can… feel your heart." It was pulsing quickly, loudly, and so was hers.

Abel forced himself to pull away, a wide smile still on his face. "Tres and I will make ready to leave within the hour."

Esther nodded slowly, in shock, and felt her feet moving her down the hallway away from Abel although she felt her spirit was still there with him in their embrace; standing there shyly, as adorable and gorgeous as ever, was Abel Nightroad looking back at her.

"Father Nightroad, has the device been planted successfully?"

"Gah! Tres don't sneak up on me like that!" Abel clutched his chest, as if his heart wasn't beating fast enough already.

"My apologies. Please respond."

"Yes, shh! Not so loud!" Abel looked back down the hallway but Esther was gone. "What's the reading?"

"Positive. Sister Esther Blanchett is 15.2 meters ahead of our current location."

"Good." Abel stared down the hallway still, 'Now… I will never lose track of you.'


	2. Bridge Over Troubled Water

"Oh wow! This is such a perfect day if there ever was one!" Esther tilted her head back, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. A slight breeze rustled her bangs.

"Positive. Sensors reading 23.8 degrees Celsius, wind from the Southwest at 10 miles per hour." Tres stood a few paces ahead of her, his eyes dimming to black as his sensors idled.

"You'll finally get a grand tour of our beautiful city!" Abel threw his arms out, motioning in several directions towards landmarks. "Trevi fountain, the Spanish Steps, the Colloseum, the Pantheon. Which would you like to see first Miss Esther?"

"Search yield: the best course of action would be to follow a north, by east, by south route to end up at our mission destination." Tres turned, "Father Nightroad, retain that we are currently investigating a case ordered by Caterina Sforza and that remains our first obligation."

Abel's arms dropped to his sides, "Oh Tres, you worry too much! We owe Miss Esther a tour of Rome." Abel raised a finger to Tres, "Besides, Degenoa has only been reported active after sunset, and we have plenty of time!"

Esther had already started to walk away, the ranting whine of Abel's voice dulled as she mixed in with the people in the alley. Her eyes drank in the sights around her; every building on every lane had its own charm. The cobblestone streets sloped slightly downhill and so did the buildings, each one leveled off one story below the next. Windows and balconies dotted the outer walls and out of each open doorway wafted a tempting aroma of breads, meats and sweets.

"Well well, if it isn't the beautiful Esther Blanchett!" boomed a deep husky voice.

Esther stopped and looked to where the voice had come from. Just ahead at the end of the sidewalk was Father Leon on his motorcycle.

"I see you've managed to ditch ole' Foureyes and the Terminator." Leon sported his usual quirky smile.

"They're not far behind. I was going to walk to Trevi fountain and make a wish." Esther smiled, looking past Leon's head down the street that led to the fountain.

"I could take you there in a snap if you want," Leon held out his hand.

Esther politely shook her head. "We're actually on our way to the Forum to investigate two small attacks near Basilica Constantini. I just wanted to stop along the way."

"As I was saying, what would you like to see first Esther?" Abel looked around. "Esther? Hey! Esther wait up!" Abel ran after her. Tres followed behind in no great hurry.

"Hey Foureyes, where ya been?" Leon dismounted his motorcycle and leaned down to catch Abel's eye.

Out of breath, Abel all but collapsed on the street. "Now miss… Esther… you should know better…"

"Damage report Sister Esther Blanchett." Tres glanced over at Leon and then back at Esther.

"I just happened to run into Father Leon as I was walking." Esther shrugged.

"Nice to see you too Leon. Are you out on business or pleasure?" Tres grabbed the back of Abel's jacket and pulled him upright. Abel regained himself and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Business I guess, if you wanna call 'running errands' that. Anyways, you should hurry up and take Miss Esther to the fountain. The lady wants to make a wish." Leon put his arm around Esther's shoulders.

"Report." Tres replied, cutting off Abel before he could speak. "Sensors detecting a large energy fluctuation below ground approximately 1,602 meters south and moving towards our current position." Tres's eyes glowed red.

"What is it Tres?" Abel's awkward smile disappeared and a slight furrow of confusion and worry crossed his brow.

"Insufficient data. We should attempt to intercept."

Suddenly a large explosion erupted through the street several blocks down from the four agents. A large geyser of water appeared and then weakened. Without a word Tres leapt onto Leon's motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the explosion.

"Let's go!" Abel yelled, turning to run after Tres.

"Right!" Esther followed.

"Aw come on!" Leon groaned, and then took off after Abel and Esther.

Approaching the site of the explosion, Abel saw Tres kneeling in the road. The whole area was soaking wet and chunks of rubble were strewn across the square.

"Tres!" Abel looked down at him, but Tres didn't move or speak.

As Esther and Leon caught up, Abel stood to face them.

"What happened to Father Tres?" Esther asked nervously.

"There is water everywhere; it appears that someone or something is below the streets in the aqueduct." A spark of electricity jumped from Tres's body and hit Abel; he jolted slightly and then took a few steps forward.

"So what, he just shorted out or something?" Leon knelt down next to Tres and poked his head.

"I'm not sure. Tres was built to withstand the elements. Whoever did this must've also been using some kind of electrical current to overpower him."

Esther peered over the edge of the rubble and down into the dark pit in the street, only daylight lit enough for her to see down to the bottom; a waterway ran along a stone passage. She watched the water rushing by below their feet. Then the water bubbled, swirled and then it shot upwards and grabbed her by the ankle.

"Ack!" She screamed as it dragged her into the hole. With a loud splash, she was gone.

"Esther!" Abel yelled, running to the edge. Looking in, he saw nothing but the empty waterway.

"Go on Nightroad, I'll take cake of Mr. Roboto." Leon smiled, giving Abel a friendly push.

Abel nodded to Leon and jumped down through the opening into the dim tunnel. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he gazed as far down each end as he could.

"Esther!" he yelled again.

"Father, this way!" Esther screamed. Her voice echoed down the stone tunnel toward him and he followed it, listening for every angry shriek she made.

"Let go of me!" Abel heard a loud rush of water and then Esther's voice was only mumbled.

In seconds, he came to a large room. Columns of stone lined the perimeter of the room and in the center of them was a man. He seemed to be made out of water but he wore brown robes and an iron gauntlet with strange markings on it. Esther was close behind him and appeared to be surrounded in a wall of water that kept her bound and silent. Abel quickly assessed the surroundings and could tell by Esther's subdued expressions that she could still breathe.

"You must be Mr. Degenoa. I ask you to please release Miss Esther." Abel said in a low voice, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He reached beneath his jacket for his gun.

"Pathetic humans, you have no idea how to fight me!" Degenoa laughed, twisting his elemental hold on Esther.

"By order of Caterina Sforza on behalf of the Vatican Holy Affairs division, you are under arrest for your crimes against humanity." Abel took aim with his pistol and fired; it slid through Degenoa's forehead and hit the wall on the other side of him, "Now, release her!"

"Foolish man, you waste your bullets." Degenoa let out a deep laugh.

"You don't know what you're up against!" Esther squirmed, trying to fight her way out of the coil of white water that stayed her arms. Not that punching Degenoa had been effective in the first place, but if she and Abel could team up against him they might have a chance.

"Naive girl. Did you know that the human body is made of 60% water? I could manipulate you; I could make every cell in your body simultaneously explode." Degenoa released the binding water as he took hold of her throat.

"I will not ask you again!" Abel holstered his gun and took a different stance, then accelerated forward towards him.

"Killing her wouldn't mean anything. Humans are such weak beings." Degenoa released his hold on Esther, and she flopped into the shallow water, slightly stunned. Beneath the water she could see Abel's armored boots coming towards her and his hands dipped into the world below to bring her back from it.

"Esther! Stand here and don't touch the water!" Abel grabbed her waist and swirled around backwards, placing her firmly on a stone ledge against the wall. Esther clung to the stone column in front of her.

"Father, are you going to—?" Esther whispered to herself.

"Nanomachines, Crusnik 02 power output limitation 40%... activate." Abel's great black wings unfolded and his scythe materialized in his hands. He cast it forward and a shockwave of wind spread across the water's surface in a large wave, knocking Degenoa off guard and back against the far wall.

Esther watched the moment unfold swiftly, although it was slow in her mind. She reached forward, letting her fingers slip through the delicate and fraying black feathers of Abel's wings. As he changed his stance, a single feather floated to her and she grasped it from the heavy air. It was soft, and perfect.

Degenoa had regained his senses and with both arms forced two columns of water up and shot them at Abel, but Abel would not be fazed by it. He dodged sideways and then put both his hands and the scythe under the surface. "Nanomachines, increasing power to 80%."

"What is this power? No!" Degenoa's eyes widened as Abel's narrowed. The water now formed a cylindrical shield around him, but he knew it would not help him.

"Activate!" Abel's arms shook with power, as the electric lightning crept up to the tips of his wings and then he focused the energy down his body and into the water. A large part of the scythe liquefied and then spread across the gap between Abel and Degenoa.

Degenoa screamed, as if in agony, as the water around him electrified and hissed. The shield around him turned a deep red and then shattered like glass. The red crept up his body and he drifted above the water as it consumed him. Abel stood and then stabbed the other half of his scythe down into the water along with a bolt of electricity. With one last trickling murmur, Degenoa's red body solidified and dropped into the water without as much as a ripple.

As Abel turned back to face Esther, he was back to normal. His hair was damp as was the bottom of his uniform and sleeves. Esther clutched the one black feather to her chest and looked back at him, wondering what had happened.

"Are you alright Esther? You didn't touch the water, did you?"

Esther shook her head, "I'm okay."

Abel and Esther trudged through the water and looked down at what was a moving being moments ago.

"What is it?" Esther asked, reaching down with two hands to pick it up.

"I supposed he used that bracelet to control the water with electricity, so I took advantage of that. We'll bring it back to be examined." Abel wrung out the ends of his hair.

"So, does that mean he's—?" Esther looked over at the small white crystal beneath the water.

"No, I don't believe he's dead. All the better, they should be able to revive him for questioning." Abel smiled and looked down at the crystal in her hands. Noticing that her uniform was completely soaked and starting to show through, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Now, let's see where Leon and Tres went to."


	3. Left Behind

Abel stepped through the front gates and wound his way through the courtyard. It was nearly sunset on such a busy day. Brushing through a maze of shrubs, he came towards the main clearing.

"Ha! Yah!" he heard Esther's voice ahead.

"Good Esther! Another set and we'll end for tonight's session. " It was Father DiGregorio, the fitness trainer for the AX.

Abel watched from the garden for a moment as Esther kicked and blocked. She was graceful even at this martial arts style; he watched her feet hop back and forth through the grass and her arms poised to protect her upper body. She wore a plain white uniform with a blue sash. He silently wondered if white and blue were her favorite colors as she seemed to wear only them.

"Ee-yah!" She cried instinctively, her bare foot making a good contact with DiGregorio's shoulder pad.

"Well done, I must say!" DiGregorio removed his padded gloves and stepped forward, bowing to Esther.

"Thank you, Father DiGregorio." Esther bowed in return. "I'm really enjoying this as a workout as well as a self-defense method. These styles may be old fashioned compared to guns, but… well; I'm still not very good at aiming." She smiled and shook her head in admitted defeat.

Abel snickered to himself; it was kind of cute how she was so humble.

"Oh, Father Nightroad… how long have you been standing there?" Esther turned and walked over to him as she wiped her forehead with a small towel.

"Oh! Uh, not long at all! I was just returning from helping Father Leon finish his errands. I had a few of my own so…" Abel hooked his hand behind his neck.

"Have you heard anything about Father Tres? Is he going to be alright?" Esther dabbed the towel under her chin and then slung it around her neck.

"Don't you worry about Tres, it's just a few blown fuses, he'll be up and running in no time!"

"That's good," Esther smiled and then looked away, her smile fading. "I wish we had known beforehand that Degenoa had that kind of power."

Abel put his hand on her shoulder, "I hope you're not thinking any of this was your fault. Degenoa was able to overpower Tres before he could even fire a bullet, it's no surprise that he would catch you off guard as well. I don't doubt that he would've done serious harm if we hadn't all worked together!"

"I would have been able to fight him off if he hadn't liquefied every time I punched him!" Esther clenched her fists at her sides defensively.

"Esther, that isn't what I meant." Abel's eyes softened and he put his other arm up on her other shoulder; warmth radiated from beneath her uniform and through Abel's gloves. "I only meant that I worry about you, every mission we go on."

"Father…" Esther looked up into his eyes, the deep cold blue piercing her. He was doing it again, making her heart speed up, making time slow down.

"You should get washed up. I have a meeting now with Caterina." Abel reluctantly dropped his arms from her shoulders and smiled.

Esther nodded, frozen for a moment watching him walk away with his white sash flowing behind him in the breeze.

Abel knocked gently on the large wooden door of Caterina's office.

"Enter."

"Your eminence," Abel said as he closed the door.

"Ah, Abel, I was awaiting your report on Degenoa." Caterina reached for her reading glasses.

"Yes I have it here." Abel stepped forward and handed her a folder.

"Please sit." Caterina gestured to one of the chairs in front of her and then looked down at the file.

"I wanted to speak with you about Esther; regarding her status as an AX agent."

"I know what you're going to say, Abel." Caterina set down the file and looked into Abel's saddened eyes. "You doubt that she can work effectively alongside you."

"N-no, that's not it at all!"

"How can you expect her to become successful if you don't allow her to take any action?"

"I-I'm not—"Abel sat up, reaching forward trying to get a word in edgewise.

"I should think that her recent lessons with Father DiGregorio would've eased your fears."

"It has, I mean… she's graceful, even just in practice I can see that she is alert, focused. Perhaps this is her method, and…"

"Then pray tell; what is your concern?"

"I want to know how you can so calmly accept that each assignment means that her life is at stake." Abel focused; his eyes narrowed slightly, and caught Caterina's off-put reaction.

"Hmm," Caterina smiled. "Abel, tell me." She looked up, matching Abel's confident stare, "Is it the heir of Albion you are worried about, or Sister Esther herself?"

Abel's whole body froze. Even just hearing her name; his heart beat faster. Caterina had just posed the one question he had never let himself think about. Esther had always been his friend; he would call her tovarisch if they were from the Empire. Although he knew there had been another factor, how was it he had never let himself realize where his position towards her had grown from?

"Perhaps you need to evaluate which one you are concerned for." Caterina stood and walked around the desk to Abel's side. "These are feelings I gave up on having returned to me long ago, I know them well."

Abel was still frozen, he could feel nothing but his own beating heart as memories of Esther flooded his mind. Slower moments in time were always ruined somehow.

"Your eyes were never so blue for me." Caterina put her hand to Abel's forehead, tilting his head back until she could see his eyes.

"But… I—" Abel stammered, his face blank, his head too flooded with thoughts to concentrate.

Just then, Sister Kate appeared next to Caterina. Kate looked down at Abel, slightly mystified. "My lady, I hope I wasn't—"

"Not at all Sister Kate." Caterina left Abel's side and went back to her desk chair.

"We were successful in interrogating Salvatore Degenoa for information on who has been behind him."

"Go on," Caterina set her reading glasses down.

"We checked the sources he provided us with and backlogged quite a bit until we found a match. Yvette L'Amoure, a Methuselah originally from Gaul; the only other record of her we could find was from the Aventino Police Department that she had stolen unknown amounts of supplies from a specialty pharmacy." Kate glanced over again at Abel whose blank stare had turned into a distracted focus, sweat dripping from his face.

"Very good, thank you Sister Kate."

"My lady." Kate bowed and then with static she disappeared.

"Abel, since Tres is still undergoing repairs I suggest you take Father Leon with you to Aventino."

"What about Esther?" Abel looked up at Caterina, tears threatened to fall. He couldn't stand the thought of her bring taken from him again, what if it had been him overpowered, unable to save her?

"If Esther's presence in the field is such a concern to you, I advise you tell her to stay behind."

Abel swallowed the urge to speak again and simply nodded, stood, and left the room. Taking a moment in the hallway he punched the wall, leaning his head against his fist. "What is this?" He said to himself, "I feel as though I've lost all control."

"Hey Nightroad, are you alright?" Leon was sitting just down the hall from where Abel was having his mini-freakout.

"Y-yeah, it's just that… that darn Caterina! She uh, just changes stuff around however she pleases you know!"

"What happened now?" Leon got up and walked over to the pale priest.

"You and I are going to Aventino… right now." Abel put his arm on Leon's shoulder, steering him quickly down the hallway to the main stairwell.

"What? We just got back!" Leon's mouth was agape as he was trying to keep Abel's hand off him.

"Exactly what I meant: lost all control!" Abel played the absent-minded role and kept pushing Leon ahead of him down the stairs.

"It's already past dark!" Leon whined.

"Oh like that's ever stopped you before!"

Outside, Leon took the lead and walked towards the street across the bridge.

"Now hold on a minute, what about Esther? I thought she was your partner."

"Esther is… not feeling well, she was moaning and heaving when I knocked on her door, poor thing must have gotten food poisoning!"

"If anyone should get food poisoning I should think it would be you…" Leon muttered under his breath. As they reached the other side of the bridge Leon scouted out his parking spot and then tugged on Abel's sleeve to make sure he would follow him. Leon held out his spare helmet.

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting on that thing!" Abel took a few steps back.

"Come on, it's the fastest way to get around. Zoom around traffic, park where you want, can't go wrong!" Leon leaned forward and grabbed Abel's wrist, launching him onto the back of the bike.

"Oh Heavenly Father please grant me thy courage and do not striketh me down by way of motorcycle accident!" Abel screamed, mumbled from under the padded helmet, as Leon sped up and swerved around traffic and pedestrians.

The wheels of Leon's motorcycle crackled to a halt over the gravel of a rustic path in Aventino. Abel flopped off the bike and kissed the ground, Leon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, these are the Baths of Caracalla," Leon set his and Abel's helmets on the seat and smoothed his hair down.

"Yes, I know it sounds strange, but this is the exact location Degenoa gave." Abel righted himself and looked around. This part of the neighborhood was sparse and quiet.

"What the hell, this place has been abandoned in ruins for centuries!" Leon walked up to the low fence and easily hoped over.

Abel took a quick look around the area before he followed Leon into the large expanse of crumbling walls and pillars. Large stone arches were crooked and cracked, only echoes of beautiful buildings that stood in a distant history. Patches of preserved mosaic tile floors and walls were dirty but still amazingly crafted and lit eerily by the light of the two moons.

"Mhmm," sounded a distant chuckle of a seductive female voice. "Welcome gentlemen."

Leon and Abel were instantly back to back, both scanning the dark crevices of the ruins for the source of the voice.

"Zilly boys, jou do not 'ave very keen senses do jou?" A beam of light reflected off of the hilt of a sword carried by a dark shadow two stories above them. The figure sat silhouetted in the arched window frame.

"You must be Yvette L'Amoure," Leon smiled at the thought of an imminent battle.

The shadowed figure shifted and gracefully stepped off the platform and landed on the ground a few yards from them. Wearing an outfit that was half armor and half flowing fabric, all was either black or purple; she looked like a mockery of the military police. She donned a beret with a silver pin, a corset with a set of tasseled shoulder boards, a long skirt gathered up on one side, and tall black boots. "A pleasure to make jour aquaintanze," she bowed, "and jou are?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much time for introductions; all you need know is that we are Vatican enforcers and that you are under arrest." Abel spoke with a hint of disgust on his tongue.

"Ouh, 'ow very improper; I am a lady of Gaul and already jou know my name."

"I am Abel Nightroad, and this is Leon Garcia." Abel's fingers slipped over the stock of his gun but he would not draw it yet.

"Now little lady, let's take this nice and easy." Leon stepped forward slowly.

"Oui, nice and easy!" Yvette swiftly threw a shining ninja star at Leon who dodged with no trouble.

"You know originally, I was going to go with these things, but see I can't twirl 'em around on my finger for effect." Leon began spinning one of his chakrams on his finger.

"Leon, don't be too hasty, we can settle this without a fight." Abel stepped in front of Leon, peering over his glasses with a determined look.

"Ah but where is zee fun in that!" Said Yvette, launching another ninja star into Abel's back just between the shoulder blades.

Abel tensed immediately and fell forward, he reached for his gun but moving his shoulders hurt.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Leon yelled, then looked back down at Abel, "This is gonna sting a bit." He ripped the sharp metal from Abel's back like one would rip off a bandaid. Abel gasped in pain but it was minimal compared to many other injuries he'd sustained before.

"I will give you one more chance to come with us quietly." Abel turned around and drew his gun; aiming for Yvette's hand should she try to throw another star.

"Jou do not appreciate zee art of a good fight Monsieur Nightroad? Perhaps jou should let jour partner 'ave a chance, ah 'e does seem so eager." Yvette showed a flirty smile to Leon.

"I'll get her," Leon smirked, lunging to the right and tossing one of his chakrams towards Yvette's head.

A loud metal clang was heard and as Leon and Abel looked up, Yvette had drawn her sword blocking Leon's chakram. Abel took aim with his pistol and fired, only to hear another metal clang.

Suddenly, Yvette was behind him. "Jou should be careful Monsieur Nightroad, you may find jour bullets will come back to jou." Then she was gone as a chakram went whizzing past Abel's ear.

"Damnit Leon!" Abel glanced over at Leon who did not answer as he and Yvette circled each other.

"Jou are no match for my sword Monsieur Garcia," said Yvette, deflecting three more chakrams. She then slashed Leon across the chest and nearly through his leg on the backslice.

"Leon!" Abel ran forwards, firing another bullet at Yvette to prevent her from slicing at Leon again.

"Oui, nice and easy." Yvette said, deflecting Abel's silver bullet back at him, it hit him in his left arm and he grabbed it instinctively. "Zat will slow jou down while I deal with jour eager friend." Yvette turned back to Leon, and dipped her fingers into the small pool of blood beneath him. "By jour blood I become stronger!" a ring on Yvette's hand glowed red as it seemed to absorb the blood from her fingers. At the same time Leon cried out in agony, as if she were stealing energy from him. He flopped onto the ground with an exhausted sigh.

"What did you do to him? What is that ring?" Abel's arm was limp at his side and blood was starting to drop from his fingertips.

"I will use jour blood as well when I am done with jou." Yvette turned to him, adjusting her blade in her hand to strike him in the same manner.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Abel aimed his gun at her, though he knew it was no use to him, "but you will find my blood is not to your taste." Abel waited, watching Yvette draw closer to him and he grabbed the blade of her rapier with his hand. It cut shallowly into the palm of his hand as she ran it through his grip. Finally he was holding her hands holding the blade.

"Zen just die, as jou are no use to me!" Yvette wrenched the blade from Abel's grip and twisted her body around in a jump, ready to plunge the rapier's tip through his core.

"Crusnik 02…" Abel started, but it was too late already. The blade scraped through Abel's uniform, drawing a bloody line down his chest and abdomen and as Yvette landed, she thrust her hand forward into his stomach. He felt the ring on her finger scratching against his skin and then he fell to his knees as she started to draw the energy from him. 'No, how was I not fast enough? I couldn't activate the Nanomachines in time!"

Then there was a loud gunshot. Abel looked up at Yvette's surprised expression and followed her eyes to the fresh wound in her chest. As Yvette looked up, Abel looked back, and there stood Esther with the end of her pistol smoking.

"Get away from Father Nightroad!" Esther yelled, taking a few steps forward.

"Es… ther…" Abel fell to the ground as Yvette removed her hand from inside him. "No… Esther… run." Abel thought of the Nanomachines but could not muster enough strength to summon them. 'I just need… to rest.'

"Ah, young nun, welcome to zee circque de la mort! My name is Yvette L'Amoure." Yvette licked the remaining blood from her finger. "Jou were right Monsieur Nightroad, zere is a quality of your blood that does not meet well with my taste. Perhaps this Esther will cleanse my palate!"

"I don't think so!" Esther shot again, but Yvette once again deflected the bullet with her sword.

"Zilly girl, if jou do not weild a sword zen we cannot have a proper duel." Yvette accelerated, closing the gap between her and Esther. From behind her, Yvette took the gun from Esther's hands and threw it across the enclosure.

Esther looked over at Abel, tears rose in her eyes as once again the realization of being useless in battle overtook her.

"Are jou afraid Mademoiselle Esther? Or is it somezing jou feel for Monsieur Nightroad that brought jour pretty face 'ere tonight?" Yvette ran her bloody fingers down Esther's cheek. "Feel better that you will soon be joining 'im in death!"

The tears in Esther's eyes fell as she felt the cold blade of the rapier against her neck. "No!" Esther got a burst of courage and thrust her hands up, forcing the blade away from her. Her wimple fell to the ground as she ran quickly across the gravel and grass to her gun, turning around only to see that Yvette was accelerating again. Esther fired, hitting Yvette's weapon hand, and she dropped her sword.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, you are under arrest!" Esther stood over Yvette, ready to fire a bullet right through her head.

"Mademoiselle, do not shoot me s'il vou plait." Yvette knelt on all fours, blood slowly dripping from the two gunshot wounds Esther had already given her. "The silver, it has already weakened…"

Esther watched, waited for her next words, unsure of what to do. With Abel and Leon incapacitated, how could she bring this vampire into custody by herself?

"Oui, too easy," Yvette laughed, drawing her rapier upwards through Esther's skirt and slicing through her right side.

Esther's mouth made the movements but no sound came out, everything was silent as she met the ground.

"Gullible girl. Let us see 'ow sweet jour blood is in comparison to jour silver-'aired friend." Yvette loomed over Esther, plunging her hand deep into Esther's open wound as she had done to Leon and Abel.

Esther cringed, and gripped at the butt of her gun, she had to stop this.

"N-no! Ahh!" Yvette quickly drew back, screaming in agony. Esther looked up in awe; Yvette's hand was burning and blackening. "I-I don't understand! Jou are but a girl! Zis cannot be!"

Esther managed to get up on her knees; she shot her gun at Yvette's wrist, severing it from her arm. Yvette dropped to the ground, holding the stub of her arm, and Esther crawled forward. Yvette's hand had turned to ash, and in the pile was a ring. It had two red teardrop stones resembling two halves of a heart, with smaller stones encircling it and forming a crown above the heart. Somehow, it looked very familiar to Esther.

"Jour blood, it is pure," Yvette cried, "You cannot be!"

The blood on Esther's hands was absorbed into the ring, and as it was the ring glowed brightly.

"Esther…" Abel whispered.

"Father!" Esther cried, crawling over to him.

"I'm alright Esther, I feel my strength returning." Abel smiled, reaching a hand up to her.

Esther then remembered, "Did you think you were the only one who could bust in and save the day?"

"I… uh… that is…" Abel stammered, taken aback.

"Why. Why would you go off into battle and not tell me!" Angry tears pricked at Esther's eyes but she would not let them fall.

"Esther you don't understand… under the circumstances… Lady Caterina…" Abel didn't know what to say, he hadn't told Esther on purpose but even he didn't fully know why.

"Forget it!" Esther stood up and limped over to Yvette. "You will return to Aventino prison to await your sentence."

"Esther, Mademoiselle Esther, jou have made me a mere mortal." Yvette rocked back and forth holding her wrist.

Esther limped over to one of the large arched openings and called out into the night. "Please help Father Leon, he hasn't moved once." Then a squadron of police marched in from behind her. Esther slumped against the wall holding her side and sighing of relief.

"Are you saying that you were once human?" Esther said to Yvette.

"Centuries ago, during zee first wars, Methuselah would turn humans to zeir side by zee 'undreds; only drinking enough blood to zen inject zem with bacillus. My family, we chose it. Long ago when we became allies with the Empire, zey would turn each of our generations. Oui, all of my family are born human and become Methuselah." Yvette sighed, embarrassed that her true heritage was now known.

"Where did you get this ring?" Esther knelt down in front of Yvette.

"It had been in my family for as long as I can remember. It's true origin I only know it is not from Gaul, nor from the Empire. Take it, s'il vou plait, it will no longer be my burden." Yvette closed Esther's hand over the ring.

Leon was carried out on a stretcher by two of the police. Esther held the ring in her hands, wondering where she might've seen it before.

"Esther I'm sorry," Abel whispered, being shouldered by two officers. "I should've—"

"Don't talk to me!" Esther growled, stepping outside ahead of him as fast as she could. She was out of sight before Abel could say another word.

This time it was tears in Abel's eyes, partly from the pain of his physical wounds, but mostly he was angry at himself. He wished he knew why he kept everything from her; some things he had a good reason for not telling her but this time it had been to protect himself. 'Keeping these secrets is only hurting her more. Still Esther, there is so much I cannot tell you.'


	4. The Difference Between You and Me

"When I advised you to tell Esther to stay behind I thought you would actually tell her." Caterina tried to hide a grin as she flipped open the cover of a file.

"Leon was in the hallway when I left your office; we figured it would be best not to delay." Abel rubbed his right temple; all this criticism, Leon injured under his watch, Esther wouldn't even look at him, and now Caterina thought she was being funny trying to toy with him even further.

"This isn't on the record, Abel." Caterina paused. "Have you decided which it is you are concerned for?"

"I will always protect the humans," Abel growled, staring at the floor. "I promised you that when I first came here."

"Yes. I only fear that we won't be able to keep up this charade as planned. This world hasn't changed at all. Not in ten years, not in hundreds."

"We can only keep the balance in check." Abel sighed.

"All forces will have to align at the right time against the Contra Mundi. Now that we have the Empire in our good graces, there are only a few more pieces to the puzzle."

"I'm afraid to ask what's next."

"I'm not quite so certain of that myself." Caterina flipped to another page.

"Is that Miss Esther's report?" Abel straightened himself, trying to read from where he was sitting.

"Yes I was just thinking how interesting it was; the quote she included from L'Amoure's family history." Caterina read to him, "All of my family's generations are born human and are turned to Methuselah by choice." Caterina set the file down and removed her glasses. "It's hard to conceive of, but perhaps this could be useful…" she trailed off, in deep thought, talking to herself apparently, "if it were possible…"

"Caterina?" Abel waved at her, trying to bring her attention back to him.

"Abel, I would like you to ask the Professor for his insight into this." Caterina scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Abel looked down at the writing. "Humans with vampire abilities."

"I can only remember him mentioning it once. A colleague of his from the University of Londinium had been working on replicating inert forms of bacillus. Back then he was only testing lab mice, but it has been some time since then." Caterina smiled, "There could exist the opportunity."

Abel was confused as he left the office; the possibility, the opportunity, for what? The Lord only knew what Caterina's wicked mind was settled on now. He made his way down the hall to the other end of the building where William Wadsworth's office was.

As he reached up his hand to knock on the door he could hear voices from inside. He leaned close to the door and listened for a moment.

"Why yes Miss Esther, what you have here is a lost treasure indeed!" William boomed.

'Esther,' Abel repeated her name in his mind, remembering how her expression had changed back at the bath ruins. 'Does she still, hate me?'

"How old is it?"

"Hmm, well I don't specifically have records of stolen jewelry but I do believe that to be the cursed ring of Albion!"

'I'll curse you, William,' Abel thought, his mind racing with criticism as he prayed that William wouldn't mention Albion again. It was the unspoken goal of all the agents to refrain from peaking anymore interest in Esther about it.

"Cursed?" Esther said in horror.

"No fear, Esther. It is completely harmless. Curses are such nonsense! Besides, as Mademoiselle Yvette said – you have purified it."

"So then, is there someone looking for it?" Esther sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well I'm not sure; I suppose I could send a notice to her majesty."

"Would you please Professor?"

"Consider it done Miss Esther!"

Abel thought now would be the opportune time to knock. He silently feared what Esther would say when he entered the room. He tried his best to prepare himself for the inevitable death glare that would force another spike through his already apologetic heart.

"Yes? Come in." William answered.

Abel entered the room without a spoken greeting. He sheepishly smiled at Esther who remained tight-lipped. Abel's smile faded as the death glare surfaced in her face.

"Thank you again Professor." Esther bowed her head to William and turned to leave.

Abel struggled for words, something, say something! He yelled at himself, but without even another glance at him she was gone. The door closed rather loudly behind him.

"What can I do for you Abel?" William smiled.

"You can refrain from mentioning Albion in Esther's presence again." Abel tried not to actually curse him and stepped forward.

"You can't blame the girl for being curious, Abel. I let out nothing more than a little history to her, I promise you."

Abel nodded a reply, his expression solemn. "I left for Aventino without informing her."

"Ah, that would explain the death stare then," William sat back, "My sympathies. If I may change the subject, what brings you here?"

Abel looked up, handing William the piece of paper Caterina had scribbled on. "Caterina told me that one of your colleagues has been researching a process to give vampire abilities to humans. I believe she's planning on acquiring this technique to use on Esther."

"Ah, Doctor Kessler! Good man!" William reminisced for a moment as he searched the stacks of papers on his desk. "Yes we attended the University of Londinium together; although he was two years ahead of me we maintained a casual friendship. He often spoke of problems he had with the Board of Ethics. I had kept in good contact with him until after I was… expelled. After that I only heard of his work in the news, I'm certain he's beyond lab rats by now!"

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea," Abel gazed out the window behind William. The trees swayed in the breeze as the bell tolled high noon.

"Nonsense, Adrian spent many years perfecting it. He is a compassionate man who would never jeopardize human rights or even harm a fly!" The professor pulled out two file cabinet drawers and began shuffling through them.

"What will it be like? What happens when Esther becomes queen," Abel was still focused on the window, speaking aloud unknowingly. "Will it be as empty here as it was before?"

"I could not have lost such a large file," William didn't seem to notice what Abel was saying as he rummaged through another drawer. "I'm terribly sorry but it seems I've misplaced his contact information."

"Oh," Abel snapped back to reality as the bell tolled its final note.

"I'll bring it to you directly as soon as I've found it." William smiled as he disappeared around the corner of one of his shelves.

"I'll be around." Abel waved his hand and then left the room. Taking a deep breath, the door closed, and the hallway was silent. He started walking back towards the dormitory wing, hoping Esther was still in the vicinity. He couldn't withstand another glare from her. It was his fault she was angry with him and it was up to him to set it right. 'Please don't be mad at me Esther; I did it to protect you.' He thought to himself as he walked. 'How many times have I said that? She doesn't accept that answer anymore. I don't even know why I left without her. It was all so sudden; I just needed to get away from Caterina's hostility.' He arrived at the dormitory hall but all the doors were open and all rooms empty. He sighed; he hadn't even passed by a single person. 'Where is everyone?'

"Father Nightroad, have you acquired the file on Dr. Adrian Kessler?" His earpiece crackled; Abel pressed the button to answer.

"Negative. I mean, no. William is looking for it now. It's good to hear your voice again Tres, are you well?"

"Positive. All repairs were made 8722 seconds ago."

"Tres tell me, where is Esther?" Abel said quietly to his ear piece.

"The location of Esther Blanchett is the East garden; she has been inactive at the fountain for 430 seconds." Tres cited in monotone.

"Thank you." He pressed on his ear piece to end the transmission and then set off down the hallway towards the garden. The hedge maze had not been a puzzle to him for many years now, and he found the center of it easily; and there she was as Tres has reported – inactive.

Esther sat on a stone bench facing the fountain, staring intently down at the ring in her lap.

Abel heard her sniff and sigh; she was crying. He stepped forward, trying not to startle her as he sat next to her.

"Esther, I know what you must be thinking right now…" Abel started, although he had no idea what she must be thinking.

"How could you know?" Esther sniffed again; she made a fist around the ring and then stood up.

"Please don't…" his voice was quiet.

Esther heard the shifting of Abel's robes as he got up to follow her and then felt his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Don't walk away again…" He wrapped his arms around her torso, burying his face on top of her head. "I didn't mean to…" he whispered.

Esther didn't move, she couldn't, but she didn't want to either. Every part of her had wanted this; she didn't intend to ignore him forever. She felt his hands were warm; his whole body was warm and strong.

"Please forgive me Esther. I won't try to explain why I left without you. I-I care more about you than you think I do." His grip around her shoulders loosened. She felt him gently nudge her to turn around but she was already halfway there.

"Father Abel…" in his eyes was a deep emotion she had never seen in him. Again, time was so slow and her heart was going too fast.

"Esther." His arms were still around her, and drew her closer, pressing as closely and tightly as possible. His eyes were heavy and his head dropped closer to hers. Their noses touched, and then…

"Abel old chap! Where have you gone to?" The Professor's voice boomed from behind a hedge.

Abel mentally growled and as his hands slipped from Esther's form he saw her tremble slightly.

"Ah Abel there you are, and Esther you're here too! Well make sure he's honest with you this time!" The Professor winked at her and handed Abel the rather large file.

"Thank you William." Abel smiled half-heartedly.

"Sure thing," Professor nodded, waving his hand as he wound back out of the hedges, a bit of an accomplished evil grin on his face.

"Yes, please be honest this time." Esther's voice was slightly unsteady, but she put a hand on her hip confidently and glanced at the file in Abel's hands.

He looked back at her with that same dreamy look from a moment ago, but it faded to his quirky smile as he came back over to her.

"There is a doctor in Florence, Adrian Kessler, he's a medical researcher." Abel sat down and opened the file.

"I'm going to guess that this isn't our next mission." Esther sat down next to him and pulled a paper from the file at random. "Validium Cruentus?"

"Caterina thinks," Abel started, and then paused, "No. It doesn't matter what she thinks. We're going to go see him and if it isn't safe then you won't take it. I guess technically that is our next mission!"

"If it isn't safe? What is it exactly?" The paper Esther had picked out was a list of chemical ingredients and VSEPR models that she didn't understand.

"Dr. Kessler has developed a drug that mimics the enhanced traits of Methuselah." Abel looked into Esther's eyes and saw confusion. "If you were to take it, it would better enable you in combat. Maybe I'd worry less…" he sighed.

"I would be, like a vampire?" Esther's eyes stayed glued to the file, she was afraid to look up at him, lest his eyes be deep in emotion again. She blushed, thinking about how close they had been; his breath against her lips.

"Yes in a way, it won't be permanent or anything." Abel looked up at the fountain. "We'll leave tomorrow. Right now I believe it is time for lunch." He stood up, offering his hand to help Esther to her feet.

"Always thinking about your stomach," Esther shook her head, walking by his side.

The next morning Abel was already waiting for Esther in the courtyard.

"How are your wounds healing?" Esther pushed open the front gate.

"I'm doing fine," Abel smiled and then thought for a moment. "It was strange; I knew that I should've used the Crusnik long before I let it get to that point but something about it seemed superficial. I couldn't sense anything different in her even though she had enhanced skills."

"I hope Father Leon is alright, too. I didn't have time to visit him before the service this morning." Esther sighed, looking up at a flock of birds. Their black wings reminded her of the day she'd first met Abel in the streets of Istvan.

"Did you find out anything about your ring?" His voice jarred her out of her daydream.

"The Professor told me that it was a gift given to Princess Elizabeth of Albion, she was betrothed to a Duke from Germanicus, but was in love with one of the palace guards. The guard gave her this ring as a promise that he would always love her, and that when the time was right they would be together. The night after her marriage to the Duke, they were both killed in their sleep by an unknown assassin. I suppose it must've been cursed by the guard, a man with unrequited love." Esther stared down at the ring on her finger, it felt like it belonged there, like she had been missing something before.

"Do you intend to return it?" Abel asked, glancing down at Esther's sorrowful expression.

"If I ever see Albion with my own eyes, I'd like to… return it in person."

They were silent as they walked across town, Esther still admired the small streets and market stalls. Abel grabbed her hand with his free one and led her aside to a small coffee shop. It was a quaint corner café with wrought iron tables and chairs on the flagstone veranda.

Abel sat down and opened the file; he flipped through quite a few pages, looking confused. "This is all in scientific gibberish. I suppose we'll have to wait until we can talk to him ourselves." He smiled up at her.

"Will you really be honest with me, from now on?" Esther leaned forward, her head slightly tilted to one side.

Abel smiled, "I'd like nothing less."

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress appeared beside them.

"Tea with milk—please." they both said in unison. Abel and Esther looked at each other, grinning awkwardly; neither knew whether to speak again or what to say.

"Right, two milk teas coming right up." The waitress smiled and walked off.

"But you still won't really tell me anything." Esther sighed, unaware she was speaking aloud. "I mean, you hid the Crusnik from me for so long… I'm not a child, I can handle the truth."

"I had… a good reason…" Abel's face drooped into a disappointed sulk.

"Oh…" Esther saw his face and realized that she had said everything out loud.

"Here you are!" The waitress set down a platter of tea, a pot of milk, and a sugar bowl. "Let me know if you'd like anything else!" She beamed and walked over to another table.

"Esther, you only need to know that… I don't tell you about my past because… if you knew who I really was, it might put you in danger. Do you understand?"

"Someday, when I'm not in danger, will you tell me?" Esther brushed her fingers over his hand as she reached for the handle of her teacup. Abel grabbed her hand, holding it over the handle.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything then." A pained smile crossed his face. He knew she would always be in danger somehow; she was the heir of Albion and he was her guardian.

Esther smiled and thought for a moment, gazing across the street. People walked by, laughing and chatting, some on bicycles and some with tour groups. "It must be nice, not having to worry about all the corruption in the world." She hadn't quite realized she'd said it until he answered.

"Hm?" Abel started adding sugar to his tea.

"Every now and then I realize how much death and sadness I have seen, it isn't normal. These innocent people, here in the streets couldn't even imagine…"

"I believe," Abel started, looking solemn, but then smiling "that is why we do what we do."

"Yes, you're right." She smiled, and sipped her tea. 'Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis sempiternum requiem.' "O Lamb of God, that takest away the sins of the world, give them eternal rest. Amen."

Abel walked straight forward as Esther was gazing all around them. As baroquely decorated were the streets of Rome, Florence had topped it. Esther had never dreamed there could be a place more elaborately detailed. Each building was not only framed with extensive carved stone and marble, but a large percentage of the buildings seemed to all blend together into one.

"This looks right," Abel stopped at a tall old building; it was much less finely decorated than the others around it. A few stories up was a waving banner that read, "Ricerca Ospedale di DiMedici."

They walked through the doors together and approached the front desk.

"Hello, we're both here to see Doctor Adrian Kessler." Abel smiled to the receptionist behind the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" The older woman drawled.

"Oh, um, well no. We were sent here from the Vatican by order of Cardinal Caterina Sforza." Abel pointed to the large file he had been carrying all day.

"I'll page him for you."

Abel and Esther stepped back and looked around; Abel watched the right corridor and Esther watched the left.

"Doctor Kessler to the reception area please, Doctor Kessler to the reception area." The wall speakers buzzed.

Soon a tall man with medium brown hair emerged from the crowd of nurses and patients in the hallway Esther was watching. He wore a white lab coat and walked with a cane although he didn't seem to need it very much. He strode up to Esther and extended his hand.

"Hello there, it is a pleasure to have visitors."

"Doctor Kessler," Abel turned around to face them. "I am Father Abel Nightroad."

"Welcome Father Nightroad," Adrian looked down at Esther as he was still shaking her hand.

"I am Sister Esther Blanchett," Esther smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here, doctor."

"The pleasure is all mine Sister Esther, please, walk with me. I have my own wing here for my laboratory; it is much quieter than the clinic." Adrian smiled and gestured back down the hallway he had come from. Abel and Esther followed behind as he led them far down the hallway and to the elevator.

"Have you tested this in humans already?" Abel asked shyly, unsure of where to begin. He had so many questions to ask.

"Yes, although it passed all three stages of the first trial it hasn't yet been approved for public release. We still have a few more aspects to analyze." Adrian led them from the elevator to a checkpoint across the hall. He put his hand down on the scan pad and it glowed green and the door clicked. He led them through the door into a large room lined with shelves; in the center of the room was a large workbench which had neatly organized glassware filled with colorful liquids.

"As usual, the Board of Ethics is still deliberating as to how Validium Cruentus could be of any use to the community. This was purely intended for use in the military and police forces, but alas it must receive the same clearance before it can be used at all." Adrian sighed, taking the file from Abel's arms and laying it down on the table.

"Is it being tested on the military already?" Abel asked, his arms flopped to his sides.

"I'm not going to cite classification, but yes, and it's supposed to be a secret. Two platoons are being used as control groups; one gets a placebo pill, the other receives the active drug. We decided to use it on trainees rather than graduated soldiers; it could perhaps be a breakthrough in easing the difficulty of basic training for new recruits."

"Doctor Kessler, what might be the side effects of this?" asked Esther, leaning against the table, peering down at test tubes.

"I know you don't want to hear statistics, but it does vary. There has only been one clinical trial so far, and the properties were varied both in efficiency and in side effects." Adrian flipped through a different folder of documents and handed Esther one of the papers.

"Are you saying it might not work?" Esther looked up, confused and slightly disappointed.

"Oh no, it does work! I was merely saying that the side-effects can hinder the maximum efficiency of the drug. Therefore, the more side effects you have, the less this treatment can do for you." Adrian smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll do anything to be a more effective agent," Esther sighed, then caught Abel's eye and realized she had spoken out loud. Abel looked concerned, but Esther was too nervous to hold his gaze and buried her head behind her paper.

"What happened to the subjects when they were taken off the treatment?" Abel glanced at a time concentration chart from over Adrian's shoulder.

"Well in that aspect it was highly regarded as being able to be classified for short-term use. All subjects reverted within days after they were given the antidote."

"Does that mean it's not recommended for long term use?" Esther asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It hasn't been shown to cause any adverse effects so far, only half of the original subjects are still being tested for the long-term trial."

"Will Miss Esther be considered a test subject, then?" Abel took a step towards her, between her and Adrian.

"We won't include any specifics about her, obviously, but if she does show any side effects not previously found then it could be a big breakthrough for research and would have to be published." Adrian looked over at Esther, silently asking her if she understood.

Esther nodded.

"I see," Abel put a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a moment in your office?"

Esther continued to look at the paper Adrian had handed to her while Abel led the doctor into the next room. The paper had on it a list of most commonly experienced side effects; temporary loss of vision, temporary paralysis, insomnia, blackouts, and change in demeanor or personality. A slight cold sweat crept up her spine; she could only envision changing into the same sort of blood lusting monster that the Crusnik was. No, she couldn't think that! Abel was not a monster; he just… loses control sometimes.

"I don't want to be a burden any longer…" She looked at the office door. The image of Abel, beaten and furious, flashed in her mind. "I want to understand."

"Tell me Adrian, how exactly does this work?" Abel stood firmly in front of Adrian.

"We take the bacillus from Methuselah blood donors and selectively reproduce the DNA that enables their superhuman abilities, essentially throwing out the parts we don't want such as the desire for blood. Esther will not need to drink Water of Life while she is under treatment."

"Could it be possible the variance in side effects is due to the variance in donors?" Abel's eyes alighted with the realization.

"Yes, we had thought of that, but we hadn't kept any log detailing which person gave the blood, and which replicated dose was given to which subject, and so on. In that aspect it was a mistake and totally randomized our results."

"I want to volunteer." Abel clenched his fists, looking straight in Adrian's eyes. "Take my blood, and make her treatment from my blood and nothing else."

Adrian nodded solemnly. "It will take more time, I assume, because of the nanomachines." Adrian clapped a hand to Abel's arm, "You needn't worry."


	5. Intentional Apparition

**Intentional Apparition**

Esther knelt at the side of her bed, repeating her morning prayers. Thoughts of Bishop Laura's kind face flooded her mind and she smiled. Finally, she had turned her memories into happy ones.

"I wonder what you would think of Validium Cruentus, mother. Father Abel seems to think it would help…" Esther paused, remembering her conversation with Abel in the courtyard. 'It would better enable you in combat. Maybe I'd worry less…'

"He will worry if I'm not in time to meet him for tea. Of course he's probably more concerned about the sandwiches I'm bringing." Esther sighed and stood up, laughing to herself.

Softly, the sound of the choir echoed down the hallway to meet with Esther's ears. Unconsciously she followed the sound. "Perhaps I will listen to the choir practice first," she thought to herself. As she walked, the sound of a beautiful harmony of voices drowned out her footsteps. She neared the main corridor and found the sound radiating from the music room.

"What?" As she opened the door, she saw nothing but darkness. The voices had stopped. "This is silly." She closed the door again, noticing a string on her hand. "Red thread?" She brushed it off, letting it fall to the ground.

Suddenly, the choir started again, loud harmonic voices emanated from the door still in front of her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the door opened itself to her, beckoning her inside. Instead of darkness now there was light. She stepped inside, numb to the floor beneath her feet as she moved across the room.

The organ player's face was hidden from her, but he played ferociously, turning the melody from a soothing chorus into a hair-raising bridge that continued the rest of the song in that tone. The unseen bodies of the choir voices became visible as they began to chant. All wore black cloaks, hooded, with glowing eyes.

"What's happening?" Esther gasped, whispering to herself. Her feet still moving her closer to the organ master. As she approached the man, he turned to face her. The organ still played even as he stood before her.

"Good morning, dear Esther." His mocking tone pierced at her.

"Dietrich!" She spat. "What are you doing here, what do you want?"

"I couldn't help but entertain the thought of what you'll be like once you're on this magic potion."

"How did you—?" Esther stammered, taking a step back.

"I know that you are weak and that was the reason I got bored of playing with you. Radu was very entertaining too for a long time but he was also weak. Only now the tables have turned back in your favor. " He finished with a devilish grin.

"My favor?" Esther said, fists clenched and ready to strike back with her tongue, wanting to finally have her chance at berating him with syrupy cryptic words. She opened her mouth again, but he put his gloved fingers on her lips gently to silence her.

"Until you are stronger, dear Esther." He departed with wink, fading back into darkness.

"Dietrich." Esther opened her eyes, feeling the warm water stream down over her was relaxing. She tried to purge the memory of her dream, wishing it would wash away like the soap and water that left the drain.

The water trickled to a stop as Esther turned the faucet handle and reached for her towel. She stared blankly at herself in the mirror; hair sticking to her face and neck, and her light pink star shape peeking from behind the towel. She rubbed the towel over her head to dry her hair and then slipped on her camisole; then layers of white fabric were broken up by bright blue trim.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow dash by the window. Curious, she stepped over and opened the panel outwards, peeking under it and looking for the body to which the shadow belonged. Nobody was in the courtyard, not even a bird. She closed the window again and headed back towards her room.

Softly, the sound of the choir echoed down the hallway to meet with Esther's ears. Unconsciously she followed the sound. As she walked, the sound of a beautiful harmony of voices drowned out her footsteps.

"Is this, another dream?" She whispered to herself. The voices weren't coming from the music room; it was already time for the Prime mass.

"You're not dreaming Esther."

"Where are you?" Esther looked around, nothing in sight. She ran outside, panting in fear, holding tightly to the cloister railing. Seeing another shadow slip by, she jerked her head up. A tall man was standing behind the main gate. She couldn't see his face, but he had brown hair and a black uniform.

"Dietrich!" She yelled, running as fast as she could towards the gate. It posed no barrier to her as she slipped through and grabbed the man's sleeve.

"Sister Esther Blanchett." Tres' voice answered as he turned to face her. "Answer, what are you doing outside?"

"I thought—I thought I saw…" Esther blushed deeply. She was starting to make a fool out of herself over a vision she knew could not be real.

"Please accompany me back to the dormitory hall." Tres stepped slightly sideways, attempting to have Esther fall in beside him, but she did not comply. Tres turned around and detected her path leading away from him, and fast. He decided to keep a bit of distance from her, and relied on his tracking sensors to guide him.

Esther ran through the Piazza san Pietro at breakneck speed; it was still too early and hour for many people to be visiting the Vatican but she still dodged around the people who crossed her path. "Sorry! Excuse me!" She screamed as she planted her heel to turn sharply from a man standing at the front gate. Continuing to run down the street, he still seemed to be the same distance away. "Dietrich!" She called, breathing harder with each step.

Finally she stopped midway across St. Angelo Bridge, hanging her head in her hands she sighed.

"Oh, young lady, why do you cry? Here, take my handkerchief." A hand extended a bright pink folded cloth.

Esther looked up, her eyes widened in utter shock. 'Oh no,' she thought, trying to hide a look of disgust.

"Sister Esther! No way!" Cain beamed from ear to ear, completely twisting himself around her in a cobra-like hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here…" she mumbled. "I should be asking you that," she wriggled out of his grasp.

"I'm here for work," he said in distaste, "I hate work."

"My Lord, I know your wish is to sightsee but we have business to attend to first." The butler lifted his head. "Greetings Sister Esther. How have you been doing?"

"Same old…" Esther looked away.

"Would you join us for tea? My Lord has a meeting at nine but we have yet to order breakfast."

"That's alright—" Esther started.

"Oh yes! Please come for breakfast! Tea! Won't you?" Cain clasped her hand with both of his, begging.

"Actually I… have some work to do myself. I haven't even seen Caterina this morning, or the Father for that matter." Esther tried not to look down into Cain's puppy dog eyes.

"Perhaps another time then. We'll be in town for another few days, I'm sure we will see you again." Issak smiled.

"Sister Esther Blanchett." Tres had almost snuck up behind her. "Request that you return with me to the Vatican gates. Lady Caterina has been waiting to meet with you." Tres eyed the two men before Esther, his eyes glowing red for a moment as he scanned their biosigns for any form of threat.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Father Tres. I'm coming." She smiled up at the android, silently counting her rosary beads that someone had come to save her from the insufferable Nightroad lookalike. "Please do excuse me, I am already behind schedule."

"Aw, alright, if you have to go… but promise you'll come have tea with us soon! Issak here makes an amazing blueberry compote!"

"Alright I promise." Esther smiled, taking a short bow and then turning to follow Tres back to Vatican City.

"Are those two men acquaintances of yours?" Tres glanced sideways, down at Esther who was looking slightly disheveled from running around.

"Acquaintances, yes. I met Issak once in Istvan and then both of them again in Londinium. Issak always calls Cain 'My Lord' but I wonder what he is a Lord of?" Esther clasped her hands in front of her.

"Sister Kate may be able to do some research on the matter." Tres nodded to the guards at the gate as they passed through.

"Father Tres… how did you find me? I mean, how did you know exactly where I was?" Esther peered up at him, shyly.

"I calculated the trajectory of your footpath and adjusted my speed of pursuit to avoid collisions. My lady has nowhere else to go outside the Vatican walls; I suspected that you would not go very far."

"Right." Esther nodded, her head dropping slightly as she pondered the thought. 'Nowhere else to go.' Esther reached up to hear ear and then spoke, "Sister Kate, could you do me a favor?"


	6. Ghost of the Past

**Ghost of the Past**

Tres had followed slightly behind Esther as they walked through the main building. Esther sighed as they neared the Cardinal offices.

"I hope Lady Caterina isn't too upset that I'm late."

"This meeting pertains directly to my lady. Your tardiness will not cause much dismay, although your presence is required to complete given orders."

Esther took an extra moment to decode Tres's computer-speak. 'I think he means she won't mind because we're going to be talking about me.' She smiled up at him apologetically as he opened the door for her.

Esther stepped into the room as quickly and gracefully as she could, apologetic smile still affixed. "Please do excuse me Lady Caterina; I'm very sorry I'm late."

"Don't fret Sister Esther, you're here now. Please take a seat." Caterina gestured before her.

Abel and William were already in the room; Abel was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea next to the empty one designated for Esther and William stood beside Caterina, a large package on the desk in front of him.

"For you, Sister." William leaned forward and handed Esther a large manila envelope. "Another was sent addressed to myself from Doctor Kessler, as I suspect you knew already." William smiled, taking a puff from his pipe before continuing. "He stated that he had sent a package for you and dictated that I must take your vital signs at the beginning and end of every day to be written in a log. As you are considered to be a test subject only in principle, this is more of a precaution than a requirement."

"We are, first and foremost, looking out for your wellbeing and safety." Caterina interjected.

Esther nodded her understanding and glanced over at Abel as she broke the seal of her envelope.

Abel nodded, acting strangely silent and hardly sipping his cup of tea. A slight smile pulled at his lips, a big part of him was happy for her, knowing that he could worry less if she were stronger. The rest was ever the more worried - he had to be even more vigilant. If this kind of change in her didn't provoke any outside attention, it would most certainly be a rough shift in her biological makeup. Abel could only liken his infusion with the Crusnik Nanomachines to a detoxification process.

Esther silently watched as he went back and forth from half-smiles to a brow knit with worry.

"Father Nightroad." Caterina spoke to regain his focus.

No verbal response, just more expressions.

Esther gently put her hand over his forearm and finally he blinked away his thoughts and looked up.

"Uh, sorry! What were you saying Lady Caterina?" He tacked on his foolish smile and set his tea cup on the tray.

"You'll be responsible for taking note of these conditions, should you and Esther be away on duty." Caterina folded her hands in front of her, knowing that there was always more going on in Abel's mind than he ever showed on the outside.

"Right, got it." His smile soon faded as he gazed out the window behind Caterina.

"Professor, I'll let you take it from here." Caterina motioned that all were free to leave.

"Of course my lady," William bowed to her and then picked up the package. "Would you accompany me to the infirmary Miss Esther, Father Nightroad?"

"Father," Esther whispered, squeezing his shoulder as she stood up to follow William.

"Yes. I'll be along in a moment." Abel snapped back to reality again as Esther left his side. He reached for his cup of tea and took a long sip.

"What troubles you at present?" Caterina breathed out, seeming to relax from the formality only in front of Abel.

"What will all of this mean? What if she doesn't take to it well, or the side effects…" he trailed off, nearly spilling his tea on himself.

"There is no way to know until she's taken it. The list of side effects was not only short but the rate of incidence was less than 40%."

"You don't understand." Abel sighed; giving up on drinking his tea, he placed it back on the tray. He looked up at Caterina, something like remorse was blooming in the deep blue of his eyes.

"Abel, please don't look at me like that." Caterina tilted her head, trying to see past the tangled mass of emotions to what he was truly thinking.

"I asked Doctor Kessler to make her treatments from my blood." Abel bit his lip. Only now was he realizing how stupid and selfish that request had been.

Caterina's eyes widened; for once she was caught by surprise, usually being the one to know everything before everyone else. For as long as she'd known Abel, she still couldn't fully trust him. She almost felt betrayed.

"You may as well throw all those statistics out the window! I mean, she won't have any active Nanomachines-" Abel felt a sudden shiver come over him, "I thought it would be safer. That if anything went wrong we would know where it came from. Kessler failed to chart whose donation was made into which batch. The results were completely randomized, so I just thought—"

"Please, calm down." Caterina raised her hand to silence him. "William will be overseeing her care and reporting back to Doctor Kessler. If something goes wrong we will catch it as soon as it happens."

"I know," Abel sighed, staring at the floor.

"I wonder if Esther knows that you think so lowly of her." Caterina tried to hide a smirk. "I know that you care about her, but where do you draw the line between protecting her and belittling her?"

"Are you serious?" Abel felt another shiver, no perhaps it was an electric shock. A little white flash of repressed rage went off behind his eyes as he gripped the arms of his chair. "I can hardly have a conversation with you involving Miss Esther before your jealousy gets the better of you. If something happens to her, what is to become of Albion? What of your secret master plan? Which leader will align Albion with the Vatican if not Esther as its queen?" Abel now stood before her, fists clenched.

"Not to worry," Caterina closed her eyes, defeated, "we are after all putting her health and safety at the forefront. Protecting her is your everlasting mission, it takes the first priority."

"It always has." Abel twitched with this next realization and left the office without another word.

William led Esther back down the hallway and across the courtyard to the infirmary. Esther eyed the package every few steps, her own nervous thoughts going through her head. She wondered how difficult the changes would be, or if she would reject it somehow. Would she look the same, feel the same, act the same, or truly feel any different?

Esther opened the door for William and they found an empty exam room. Esther hopped up to sit on the papered exam table as William set the package down on a spare stool.

"Now, this should have enough dosage for about a month's supply. It's a once a day tonic, three doses per vial. I'll take a reading in the morning before your dose and then once after." He took out a small glass vial of clear red liquid and placed it in her hands and smiled, "and I'll bet it doesn't taste like cherry!"

"How strange," she held it up close and looked through the bottle, "That something looking so plain could be so powerful."

William went to the counter drawers for a stethoscope and then pulled the blood pressure cuff from the meter on the wall. Wrapping the cuff around her bicep, he pressed the stethoscope to her arm and inflated the pump. He watched the clock intently, counting as it deflated, hearing her heart beat in time with the ticking. Another warm smile assured her that the numbers were good and he ripped the Velcro off, taking the cuff from her arm.

There was a knock at the door just as William had begun checking her eyes with that incredibly bright flashlight.

"Come in," Esther said, trying not to yell into William's face while still being audible.

"How's it going Professor?" Abel now showed a real smile, coming around to Esther's side as he watched William look into her ears.

"I don't think I've ever seen a healthier person than Sister Esther," William nodded proudly. He stopped prodding at her and began writing on a clipboard.

"Am I going to take it now?" Esther asked, still cradling the vial in her hands.

"It's up to you." William noted, not looking up from his clip board.

Esther looked up at Abel; she wondered what he thought but didn't ask. Without another word she unscrewed the top of the vial and swallowed what she estimated to be one third.

Abel leaned in, watching her eyes for any sign of alteration.

William looked up from his clipboard. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fi…" Esther's voice trailed off as the room spun. She saw Abel's concerned expression as he yelled something she couldn't hear. William leaned over with the flashlight again but everything still faded into blackness.

She had trouble catching her breath, or rather getting it to start again; her chest prickled in sharp pain. Her head felt like it was on fire, like a hundred bullets were rattling around inside her skull. It pulsed, faster and longer. It intensified; she wanted to scream. A flash of white light came over her and finally she could breathe again. She sat up slowly, confused. This was not the Vatican infirmary.

Large horizontal windows let in light from the stars; it was pitch black outside, darker than the darkest new moon night. The floors, the walls, the ceilings, everything was bright and sleek. The room curved, convexly, and seemed eccentrically modern.

"W-where am I?" The room echoed her words back to her. "Is this another… dream?"

Esther brought herself slowly to her feet and limped over to the large window. Looking out, she realized that she was staring down at her own planet. It was a clean and beautiful Earth, not the gloomy and war-torn Earth she lived on now.

"How did I get here?"

"Esther?" She heard the echo faintly. It sounded like Abel. "Esther! Please wake up!" The sound of his voice got louder as the brightness of the room increased.

"Father… Abel." She whispered, blocking the light with her hand.

"She's back." William turned off the flashlight and stepped back.

"What did you see?" Abel was holding Esther's head in his hands, still looking down into her eyes.

"How did…" she whispered, grabbing onto his shoulders to pull herself up. 'How did he know I saw something?'

He supported her, his eyes still pressing her for the answer to his question.

"Did you see something, Esther?" William hovered over her with the stethoscope, pressing the end to her chest and watching the clock again.

"I was looking down at the Earth." Esther looked beyond Abel and William, trying to keep the image of the stunning blue planet in her mind.

"It was rather strange, you had no seizure or infarction. Perhaps it was just a hallucination?" William struggled to come up with the right words to put on the chart.

"It felt like something I'd done before, even though I know I haven't been to a place like that." Esther was still gazing into space; she couldn't look at him right now, not those piercing eyes again.

"Like a memory that's not yours?" Abel interjected.

"Yeah…" Esther looked down at Abel's rosary but still couldn't look up. "Does it belong to whoever's blood this was made from?"

'Shit, she is much smarter than I give her credit for,' Abel thought to himself. Another arrow to the heart as the lie slipped from his tongue. "I don't know, but that makes sense."

"I'll put that down as ghost memories," William raised an eyebrow as he scribbled on the paper.


End file.
